lil sis
by Boreddomesticgoddess
Summary: Frankie parents made her new sister but will it be sunshine and  rainbows or horrible
1. Chapter 1

**R:t**

**GENRE:FAMILY**

**Summary :EVERYBODY HAS AT LEAST ONE ANNOYING SIBILINGS EVEN MONSTERS**

It was a calm summer day in oregon and Viveka and Frankie

Viveka:ok frankie we got some news for you I think you need to sit.

Frankie sat at the new persian white coach they had got this year for christmas as long as viktor don't spray oil or Frankie drop lip gloss on it.

Frankie: So what is it I been doing good in school this year not that the whole incident is over last year.

Viveka: well your going to have a new baby sister.

Frankie:What that so voltage! when I'm going to see her were going to the mall,got to school and get makeovers.

Viveka(giggle) :that is sweet Frankie but she is going to be five years old plus she sleeping in the fab were going to name her Victoria.

Frankie:why didn't you name Victoria.

Viveka: well we didn't thought of it till now.

A month later

Frankie is giggiling with exciment looking at her baby sister she was a sight long black hair with a pert nouse and she look just like viveka.

Viktor:one,two and three

lightning shot through the place energy went through vicky's head she was alive she isn't going wake till tomarrow.

She is now sleeping on her pink bed Carmen Electra charging her up the room was redecorated they had a new Carmen Electra with hello kitty stickers on it.

the next day

Victoria open her eyes dad already put information in her brain

Frankie:hi I'm your big sis Frankie.

Victoria:hey is that lip stick.

Frankie:yes

Victoria grab the tube of lip stick and spread it around her was horrified.

Frankie:MOM victoria is using my favorite ruby red lipstick.

Viveka walk in tha fab

Viveka:oh frankie she's only five

she washed Victoria's face and no time she was playing with her barbies.

Frankie invited the her friends ding dong Frankie opened the door Melody,Cleo,Clawdeen,Blue and Draculaura was over she hadn't talk to Dj she had gotten herself in that situation in the monster mash because of guys plus she lost all when she knew he was jackson ego she is so not dating someones guy and Cleo dump deuce and Melody dump Jackson after Dj ruins the mood she is now dating Clawd gets jealous so easily

Melody:she is so pretty my name is Melody want to play.

Victoria:okay this is the part where barbie's is kicking out ken

She made her barbie throws kens clothes out to ken who is waiting on a pretty pink toy convertable.

Victoria:She dumped him for this much cuter guy.

The rest except frankie played she was angry that Victoria gets all the attention Frankie then went on her computer to my space account to see that it was then try to go to her facebook page.

Frankie:mom why can't I go to facebook and myspace.

Viveka:I don't want tori around that stuff.

things can't be worser all of a sudden she heard laughter she turn around to see them using her favorite sleek black nailpolish the only color that goes well with my green skin and my makeup skin which is hard to find this is horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie was having a wonderful dream of Eric, the high school quarterback. Having a date with her and he was suddenly reaching down to kiss her. It was crazy she could actually smell his Calvin Klein cologne.

When suddenly she felt something hard on her face. She shot up and saw that there were Doritos all over her silk Versace pjs she look up and notice that Vicky was holding a bag chips. Oh that was it. She starts chasing her sister in a hot frenzy.

Victor: Frankie why are you chasing your sister.

She stops and starts breathing. She points her finger at her little sister.

Frankie: She threw chips all over me and ruin my outfit.

In at que Vicky starts crying. Dad went down and starts to console her.

Dad: Sweetie what's wrong.

Vicky: I wanted something to chew so I got some chips I went into the room and trip on Frankie's clothes and all the chips pour on Frankie. She got mad and starts chasing me.

Dad quickly glares at me.

Victor: Frankie this all your fault

Frankie: the little twerp is the one who pour chips l all over me and you're mad.

Victor: It's your fault if you had cleaned more she wouldn't have trip. So you're grounded for two weeks.

Frankie: But Draculaura party's tomorrow it's the biggest one this year.

Victor: I don't care now to your room and clean

Frankie just went to her room and put all the stuff on her bed. She got change and threw the ruin pajamas in the garbage can.

She got on her blackberry and called her Draculaura.

Frankie: Draculaura I can't make it to your party.

Draculaura: why

Frankie: My sister trip on my clothes and ruin my Versace pajamas I chase her and my dad decided that I need to be grounded.

Draculaura: Frankie how could you do that to your own sister.

Frankie: wait your defending her

Draculaura: yeah I am

Frankie hangs up angry that her brat of a sister got her way yet again. But she will get it soon.

She then saw her sister using her coca channel perfume she just got the most perfect idea

**Sorry if it's to short**


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie: ( thoughts) I devise a plan where I can finally reveal Victoria's true nature.

Scene: Frankie was in her room minding her buisness and she knew that victoria was sitting there but didn't look at her because she can just sense her presence and all the noise she made with her toys and Frankie's through clever planning she was pretending she was talking to her friend on the phone.

Frankie: Oh yeah this perfume I just bought is fantastc it's smell so good and expensive. wait one minute I have to hang up.

Frankie left the room and Victoria went inside and squirt the spray on her fancy white dress. There were red marks on it.

Victoria start to cry because she loved the dress so much.

Victoria: Mommy come here !

Vivicka rush in and saw her daughter $500 dollar dress was ruined.

Vivicka: victoria what happen

Victoria: I use some of frankie perfume to smell good and it spray this red ink.

Vivicka: Frankie!

Frankie walk into the room and till then she didn't realize what dress that Victoria was wearing and now that she see that it was the special one that her mom pick on the day they create Victoria.

Vivika: Why did your perfume left red ink.

Frankie: I thought it was a good idea to play a prank on her and I didn't realise at the time she was wearing that dress.

Vivika: Frankie you are grounded and are going to pay for the dress with your allowance.

And at that moment Frankie knew she would neve beat her little sister and that the more she tried the more she build herself up for failure. So for now she's going to avoid her bratt of a sister for a long time.


End file.
